This invention relates to the packaging structure required to contain an operative bubble memory device. In particular, this invention relates to a magnet having variations in effective thickness such as a shaped plate magnet which helps improve the uniformity of magnetic flux density thereby improving the operative characteristics of a magnetic bubble device.
This invention shows an improvement in magnet structure which may apply to the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,440. However, the structure of the present invention may also be used with other bubble memory structures than that shown in the patent.